Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Twisted Memories (Remake)
by JirachiAJ
Summary: A rogue team of Ghost-types joins the Roserade Guild. Inside the Guild's walls, Ghost-types are hated. So naturally, when the team first arrives, they don't receive a warm welcoming. Not only is the Worldwide Guild Competition coming up, but a new evil is beginning to rise. And if it escapes, no one survives the horrors it will bring. *Remake of original story!*


"Well, we're here."

The voice made a Fletchinder perk up. He quickly got up from his nest in the watchtower and peered out at the gate. A group of Ghost-types was crowded around the gate. The Fletchinder's eyes widened. He took to the skies and approached them quickly.

"Begone! This guild has a strict 'No Ghost-type' rule!" he cried.

"What are we, five?" a Mismagius muttered, folding her arms.

"Listen here, birdie. We got a letter from Roserade saying we're invited to the National Guild Competition. She wants us to represent her guild," a Gengar snapped. "So I suggest you let us in or face the wrath of Team Shadowsteal!"

The Fletchinder narrowed his eyes. Every ghost wore a pitch-black scarf. They all had a pin on them; a dark purple star surrounded by even more black.

"Are you a certified team?" the Fletchinder asked.

The paper materialized out of thin air. The Fletchinder hopped forward to read it. Indeed, this group was certified. The Fletchinder grumbled and flew up.  
"Give me a moment," he muttered, disappearing over the large walls of the guild. The Ghost-type team muttered amongst themselves as they waited.

The gates eventually opened as a Throh emerged. He glared at the team.

"What do you want?"  
"Didn't the birdbrain tell ya?" the Gengar asked. Around him, his team snickered.

"Shut up, ghost. Answer the question."

"Read it and weep." The Gengar shoved a paper in the Throh's face. He took it, glared at the Gengar, and began to read. After a moment, he groaned.

"Well?" the Fletchinder asked impatiently.

"It's a letter from Roserade. It says they're allowed in. She wants them to represent her guild in the Nationals."

The Fletchinder groaned as well. "Fine. Let them in."

The Throh huffed but opened the gate door wider. The Gengar and Mismagius gave him smug grins as they passed. The other four ghosts were silent, though a few snickers could be heard.

"All teams in the competition have reserved rooms at the inn. Go talk to Brooke. She'll tell you more," the Fletchinder called down, returning to his perch in the watchtower. The Gengar grinned wider.

* * *

Brooke had dealt with many teams in the course of one day. She stamped a silver ticket and handed it back to the Machamp leader.

"Room 12, on the left. Have a good day!" the shiny Sylveon said cheerfully! "Next!"

A Gengar stepped up, grinning. Behind him were five other ghosts. Brooke blinked away her surprise and gave a forced smile. "Welcome to the inn! What can I do for you?"

The Gengar slammed a paper down on the desktop. "We need a room."

Brooke glared at a pair of snickering Pawniard. She turned back to the Gengar. "I'm sorry, sir, but all the rooms are reserved for teams competing in the National Guild Competiton."

"Miss, I don't mean to be _that_ guy, but take a close look at the paper I just set down."

Brooke gave the Gengar a suspicious look and looked down at the paper.

"Read it aloud for me."

Brooke glared at him harder but began to read. "Hello, Shadow. This is Roserade, leader of the Roserade guild. I'd like to invite you and your team to represent my guild in the National Guild Competiton, which will be held in three days' time at my guild. A warning- a few Pokemon inhabiting my guild feel strongly about your team's general typing. I apologize for any harsh treatment you may feel while in my guild. I do hope you consider it. Roserade."

"Proof's right there. Room please," the Gengar, presumably Shadow, said smugly.

Brooke sighed. She reached under the table and pulled out a purple ticket. She stamped it with a feeler and slid it towards the Gengar. "Room 13, on the right. Have a nice day."

* * *

Room 13 wasn't exceeding any expectations. In fact, it was a bit below them.

"I expected something a little more luxurious," the Mismagius commented.

"Any room is better than none, Spectra," Shadow replied, throwing himself onto a bed. There were four of them, but there were two blow-up mattresses in the closet so that was fine.

"Whatcha got there, Shadow?" a Mimikyu asked, peering over the Gengar's shoulder.

"Team registration forms. Take one and pass it." Shadow handed the stack of papers to the Mimikyu, taking one from himself.

"Someone have a pen?" the Disguise Pokemon asked. A shiny Banette tossed one to him.

"Someone help Gemma," Spectra called, gesturing to the Sableye.

"I got it," the Banette said, walking over to the gremlin.

"Done!" Shadow declared, holding his paper out. One by one, the rest of his team finished.

"One, two, three, four, five, six! We're all here," Spectra said, counting the papers.

Shadow grinned. "Good. Now, there are two days until the competition. I know for a fact most teams have a cheat sheet."

"A cheat sheet?" the Mimikyu asked.

"Yes, Doodle, a cheat sheet. It's just a paper informing them of upcoming events and recommendations of the type of Pokemon you want to do that event."

"I'm confused."

Shadow grinned. "Phantom, explain."

The team's gaze went to the shiny Banette, who sighed. "I'll make this short and sweet. Each event is done by one Pokemon. The cheat sheet will recommend different Pokemon types for these events. For example, a Fighting-type might be recommended for a foot race."

"What would a Ghost-type be recommended for?" a Litwick asked timidly.

"That's the thing. While we don't have a cheat sheet, we do have that typing. No event will be recommended for a Ghost-type because everyone assumes no team will have one."

"So what you're saying is that we have an advantage because everyone hates us?" Spectra asked.

"That's one way to sum it up."

Shadow grinned. "We need to prepare for our disadvantages. For example, a water event would be the main concern. We have no Water-types. Doodle and Wisp wouldn't be able to compete. The best options for one of those would be Spectra and Phantom since Gemma isn't really water-built."

"What's wrong with you?" Spectra asked.

"Nothing. I just don't do well in water."

"I wonder why."

"Don't start now!" Shadow hissed. "We have to focus!"

The Mismagius snickered. "Fine. But don't think you're off the hook."

Shadow rolled his eyes at his teammate. "Doodle, go down to the main desk and get us a cheat sheet. If she gives you problems, don't show any sign of hostility."

The Mimikyu sighed but disappeared out the door. He grumbled to himself as he descended the stairs.

"If there's one good thing about being small, it's that you go undetected most of the time," he muttered, glancing as he passed a team of burly-looking Pokemon without a second glance. He sighed as he noticed the long line of teams standing in front of the Sylveon's desk. The Fairy-type seemed overwhelmed as she stamped countless tickets.

Doodle smirked as an idea came to him. He weaved through the crowd and snuck behind the desk. His eyes landed on a stack of papers. He recalled seeing a Beartic holding the same one. Quietly, Doodle snagged one and disappeared into the crowd, the paper rolled up in his hands. As the Mimikyu began to climb the stairs, he stole a glance at it. It was definitely a cheat sheet- it had events and their times on it. Doodle snickered to himself as he approached his team's room.

"I got it," he declared as he entered, waving the paper like a madman.

"That quickly? Nice work," Shadow said, pleased. He took the paper. Behind him, his team gathered around.

"That's a lot of reading," Spectra commented. She poked Shadow's shoulder. "Are you sure you can manage it all?"

The Gengar glared at her in response. "Shut up." He turned his gaze back to the paper. "According to this, the first event will be an aerial race. Spectra, how you feeling about this one?"

The Mismagius looked excited. "You know that answer."

Shadow chuckled. "Indeed, I do. It's decided then. Now, all we have to do is wait."

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the National Guild Competition! Huge thanks to the Roserade Guild for letting us use this site as the location of this wonderful contest!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. From her booth, Roserade smiled and gave a wave. Next to her, the Fletchinder groaned.

The Watchog announcer let the cheers die out before he continued. "It is my pleasure to introduce the 25 competing teams and their guilds! Starting us off, we have Team Underdog from the Persian Guild!"

Shadow yawned as he watched his team. They were all in a small waiting room with other teams. None of them were particularly interesting, but a team of Flying-types caught his attention. The team was small and consisted of a Gliscor, Swanna, Crobat, and Honchkrow. The Gengar got up and approached them confidently. The team fell silent.

"Can we do something for you?" the Crobat asked.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Shadow asked.

The team exchanged a glance. The Gliscor raised a claw. "That would be me."

Shadow nodded and held out a hand. "May the best team win."

The Gliscor smiled and shook it gently. "You as well. Ghost-types receive so much undeserved hatred. We, as Team Aerial, look forward to seeing you guys in action."

Shadow nodded and walked away. He could feel the hostile gazes of other teams on him, but he ignored them.

"Where did you go?" Spectra asked.

"To talk to another team," Shadow replied, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to, ok?" Shadow snapped. Spectra blinked but didn't argue.

"Next up, representing the Zoroark Guild, we have Team Blackout!"  
The waiting room grew silent as a Liepard walked through. Behind her were an Umbreon, Houndoom, Malamar, and Krookodile. The Liepard shot Shadow a smirk, making the Gengar freeze up.

"Cocky bastard," Doodle muttered, arms folded. Shadow smirked at the comment.

"Representing the Roserade Guild itself, we have Team Shadowsteal!"

"That's us," Shadow told his team. He began to walk towards the large double doors that led into the large square. Behind him, he could hear the worried murmurs of his teammates. Shadow sighed and shook himself before opening the doors.

The crowd grew silent as the team emerged. Shadow didn't let it phase him as he continued his stride. He stood next to the Liepard and her team. Behind him, the rest of his team stood in a straight line.

The Watchog announcer cleared his throat to bring back the atmosphere. "We're down to our last two teams, folks! Representing the Toucannon Guild, we have Team Aerial!"  
The crowd went back to their cheering as the Gliscor emerged. His team followed, their faces straight. The Gliscor landed next to Shadow and gave him a small grin. The Gengar returned it hesitantly.

"And last but not least, representing the Goodra Guild, we have Team Gearshift!"

The cheers from the crowd were almost deafening. Everyone stared at the emerging team. They, unlike every other team, didn't share a type. An Alakazam led the team. The other teams were mesmerized by their mere presence.

"I bid you all good luck," the Alakazam said, smiling.

"And that's all the teams! Let's get this show on the road! Teams, report to your assigned tent and register your chosen representee! And now to our eye in the sky reporter!"

The stadium fell silent as the four large screens hanging from the ceiling flickered. A Ninjask appeared, smiling. As he began to talk, the teams were ushered through the waiting room.

"Our tent is black and purple," Shadow told his teammates, reading off a paper.

"Like this?"

Shadow turned. Wisp was pointing at a tent that was somewhat average in size. It was black and purple and had a purple flag waving on the top. Shadow nodded.

"That's it. Good work, Wisp."

The Litwick blushed as she was showered in praise from her teammates.

"Fancy," Doodle commented as he entered. A TV screen was present, showing an empty scoreboard on one side and the event on the other.

"Let's see here…" Shadow squinted at a small tablet that was sitting on the table.

"Like this, sir." Phantom took the device and hit a small glowing circle on the screen. Shadow and the team stared as a holographic image appeared.

"_Please select the teammate you want to enter in this event," _a feminine voice said. Phantom hit the 'Submit' icon. The screen changed, showing all six Pokemon. Each had a number next to their image.

"Who do you want, sir?" Phantom asked Shadow.

Shadow tapped his chin. "What's the event?"

"An aerial obstacle course. Flying-type and Psychic-type Pokemon are recommended."

"We don't have either… Spectra's our best bet."

The Mismagiis grinned. Phantom hit her icon and then the submit option again.

"_Teammate registered! The event will start in five minutes."_

"There." Phantom handed the tablet back to a shocked Shadow.

Shadow shook himself. "G-great job. Everyone prepare yourselves. We are going to crush this competition!"  
His team cheered. Shadow grinned as he adjusted his scarf, looking at the badge.

* * *

Roserade grinned as she watched the Fletchinder pace. "Is something the matter, Flynn?"

"I can't believe you let that rogue team of Ghost-types in the guild! I can't believe they're our representatives!"  
"Pokemon need to learn to accept all types. This is our best shot," Roserade said coolly.

Flynn sighed. "Fine."


End file.
